


I'll drive you to the hospital

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [43]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 57, Disaster spin-off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: They thought the curse on Yuta has lifted and now it was safe for him to cook alone. Apparently, they were too optimistic...





	I'll drive you to the hospital

Taeyong should have known better. He really should have. He was one of those people on Earth, who was always struck by a lightning when he thought that everything was more than alright. He was used to it by now, but still, he was never prepared when the "lightning" stroke. 

To his defense, both he and Yuta thought that the curse has lifted from Yuta, and now he was able to use the kitchen alone safely. For the past months there were no incidents, Yuta could make some easy dishes perfectly without Taeyong's help, and even Ten, who was an asshole normally according to Yuta, has complimented his cooking. 

It seemed perfect. It was perfect. They quit the "lesson" system and upgraded their relationship to purely boyfriends. Yuta came to Taeyong's apartment at any time they deemed good, and they would do other things too, not just cooking. 

But that didn't mean they didn't cook. Yuta often used Taeyong's kitchen, since he grew familiar with the equipment, and could easily use them. He had made something earlier and he just went out to cut up so he could bring in, so they could eat while watching the movie they put on earlier. 

But he was taking long. Taeyong told him many times to take his time, just make sure he cut the things up in a safe way, but he was taking way too long, even like that. 

"Tae, could you come here?" Yuta's voice was so quiet and soft, Taeyong almost didn't catch it. He paused the movie and got up from the couch to go to the kitchen. 

"Is there something wrong, baby?" Yuta asked, but he didn't even need an answer when he finally saw what was going on the in kitchen. The knife was on the floor next to Yuta who was also kneeling there, holding his hand up in the sink, trying not to cover anything with blood more than he has already done it. 

"What happened?" Taeyong asked, his eyes widening as he stepped next to his boyfriend, quickly starting to go through the kitchen cabinets, searching for a clean rag. 

"I don't know" Yuta said softly. "I cut how you told me to, but then the knife just soft of slipped somehow and I just... It's just..." He said, and finally Taeyong could hear how upset he was. He sighed when he finally found a rag and stepped to Yuta's side. 

"It's alright, love. It's going to be alright" he said, gently taking Yuta's hand between his. He took a deep breath to calm himself when he saw the cut that went through Yuta's whole palm, making his whole hand bloody. 

"It hurts, Tae" Yuta whined as Taeyong wrapped the rag around his hand. Taeyong looked down at him, before he leaned down to place his hands under Yuta's armpits to pull him up. 

"I know, love. Hold the rag around it, I'll drive you to the hospital" he said, guiding Yuta out of the kitchen to the door. He quickly put the shoes on him before he took on his own, and threw a jacket over Yuta's shoulder.

"You'll stay with me there?" Yuta asked softly as Taeyong closed the door behind them. He didn't dare to look at the rag around his hand. 

Taeyong looked at him, surprised.  
"Of course. I won't leave you there alone" he said, throwing his arm around Yuta's waist to lead him to the car.

 

Five hours and seven stitches later, Yuta was soundly asleep curled next to Taeyong in the latter's bed as Taeyong swore to himself to never let Yuta use to kitchen alone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow and the day after the drabbles wil be posted earlier, because I'm going to Vienna for the One Ok Rock concert. :)
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
